parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 25 - It's Only Snow
It's Only Snow is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward *Hunter as Henry *Agent 9 as James *Clettus as Toby *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt *Sgt James Byrd as Gordon (cameo) *Polar as Percy (cameo) *Spyro as Duck (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel as Themselves (cameo) *Henrietta as Herself (cameo) *Bank Robber as Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Belle as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Grandpa Lou as Cyril the Fogman (cameo) *Princess Rosalina as Dowager Hatt (cameo) *Robyn Starling as Nancy (cameo) *Agent Ed as Salty (deleted scene) Transcript *Narrator: It's winter holiday time on the Island of N Sanity Island. It's very cold, but the characters and their engines don't mind. They love this time of year when the stations look jolly in their decorations. There is plenty of work with passengers and parcels to be delivered no matter what the weather. *Crunch Bandicoot: Driver says there's more snow on the way. *Narrator: Said Crunch Bandicoot. *Agent 9: We'll soon be wearing our snowploughs. *Narrator: Said Agent 9. *Hunter: You'll enjoy that, won't you, Crash? *Narrator: Teased Hunter. *Crash Bandicoot: You know we won't. *Narrator: Said Crash Bandicoot. *Thomas: And I hate my snowplough. *Narrator: Sure enough that night, the wind blew and the snow fell heavily. The next morning, Commissioner Gordon arrived. He told the engines they would have snowploughs fitted. *Mickey Mouse: And you are to collect a special from Cookville Station. It's needed for the village feast on Shelbert's branch line. *Narrator: Crash was excited about his special, but not about Thomas's snowplough. *Crash Bandicoot: Please, sir. Thomas's plough is awkward and uncomfortable. Does he need to wear it? *Commissioner Gordon: Everyone has to wear a snowplough. *Narrator: Said Commissioner Gordon. The fitters and Crash Bandicoot all helped with Thomas's snowplough, and tried to fit it back, but slipped and let go off the chain, as the snowplough fell down. *Thomas: Ouch! *Crash Bandicoot: Whoops! (laughs) I'm sorry, Thomas. That was my fault. We'll have to try that again. *Narrator: Laughed Crash. *Thomas: Keep away, you big horrid awkward thing! *Narrator: Thomas grumbled. He was much happier when he arrived at Cookieville Station and saw his special. It was a beautiful christmas tree. *Crunch Bandicoot: The tree will have lights and stand in the middle of the village. *Narrator: Said Crunch. *Crash Bandicoot: Make sure you get it to Clettus safely. *Crash Bandicoot: I will. *Narrator: Said Crash. Thomas arrived at Hemerdon and Clettus was very happy to see him. *Clettus: The villagers will be delighted with this tree. *Narrator: Clettus said. *Clettus: I'm glad you had your snowplough. My can't can't clear the snowdrifts himself. *Narrator: Crash couldn't see there was a huge rock buried under the snow. Suddenly, Thomas's snowplough hit the rock and smashed into it. *Thomas: (nervously) Clattering cowcatchers! *Narrator: Thomas exclaimed. *Thomas: My snowplough is broken! Look out! *Narrator: Crash, hearing Thomas getting hurt, ran up to the front, and tried to fix the snowplough back on. Thomas was going much too fast to stop. Then they saw a water tower. Crash gasped, and slamed on the brakes, then tried to stop, but failed as the broken plow hit the water tower by smashing it down. *Thomas: Oh, for crying out loud! *Narrator: Thomas shouted sadly. Crash sobbed sadly. *Crash Bandicoot: I'm sorry, Thomas, but we can't go on, and there is no-one to help us. *Thomas: Look, if the villagers want their tree, then let me try again, and I'm sure I can do it. *Narrator: It wasn't easy without a snowplough. But Thomas was determined. He pushed and he pushed and he pushed. Thomas was trying as hard as he could, but there was just one snowdrift after another. Finally, Thomas and Heisler 91 were pulling into the village station. Thomas whistled and the villagers cheered when they saw their beautiful tree. *Villagers: Hooray! *Narrator: They said. *Villagers: Hooray! *Narrator: The next day, Commissioner Gordon sent for Crash. Crash was worried. What would Commissioner Gordon say about Thomas's broken snowplough? But Commissioner Gordon wasn't cross, he was very pleased. *Commissioner Gordon: The villagers had a wonderful feast. *Narrator: He said. *Commissioner Gordon: You were very brave to take on that snow without a plough. *Crash Bandicoot: Thank you, Sir. *Narrator: Said Crash. *Commissioner Gordon: As you know... *Narrator: Continued Commissioner Gordon. *Commissioner Gordon: ...there are no spare snowploughs. So, Thomas will just have to do without yours for a while. *Crash Bandicoot: Oh, thank you, sir. *Narrator: Grinned Crash. Category:UbiSoftFan94